A Platyborg Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's December meaning Christmas but Platyborg and his kids make it through the holidays with fun and chaos along with family
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**i had this idea after reading reviews from perrytheplatypuslover24 and realised I haven't really written a story involving P-Borg and his sweet but energetic kids at Christmas yet.**

**iT's the festive time of year meaning fun and chaos, but Platyborg is worrying about scrweing up Christmas for his kids since it's their first one without their Mom, as Kiki split up with Platyborg.**

**AJ/Annie Jamieson belongs to veryloyalfan but just borrowing her since I know she doesn't mind.**

* * *

It was December in Danville and Ani and her siblings were already awake but excited seeing snow since they and their friends had fun in it at school and were on the backs of their Goozims making sure not to wake their father or AJ since they wanted to have fun in the snow seeing their grandfather asleep on the couch, making Kero smirk.

"All clear General Ami, so we can have snow fun before the grown ups wake up and make breakfast!" he said leaving the house.

"Yahoo!" Ami yelled as she and her siblings along with their pet Goozims were running around throwing snowballs seeing Max join them making Ami blush but she was making a snow foty.

"This is to do with one of the stories you guys make up right Ami?" he asked seeing the five year old female Platyborg nod.

"It was a story Grandpa told us last night." Yumi told him but heard AJ meaning his friends were busted seeing their surrogate human mother and Ami hoped they wouldn't be in time out.

The brown haired woman laughed knowing snow and kids went together like peanut butter and jelly so wasn't mad seeing Marceline, Ami's Goozim eating snow.

"Let's go get some breakfast plus you guys have to get ready for school, okay?

I bet the teacher will let you guys in the snow at recess." she said as they followed her seeing their Goozims follow.

They saw their grandfather awake along with their father making the Platyborg kids happy but saw that their father looked sad,

"Maybe he had an nightmare or one of Pitch's got into his and AJ's room!" Ami said making her siblings smile since they knew that their sister and Jax their cousin had seen Rise of the Guardians and also played Guardians when they had play dates.

"Come on guys let's get breakfast okay?" Platyborg said seeing them run into the he was worrying making AJ curious.

"I'll tell you later once the kids are at school, as I don't want them to hear." he said softly so Ami and her siblings couldn't hear but he was drinking chocolate milk like when he was a kid like Ami.

AJ had a feeling this was about Christmas knowing he didn't want to let the kids down and would talk to him after dropping the kids off at school.

* * *

in the kindergarten classroom, Ami her siblings and friends were excited since their teacher had told them about Christmas plus they were doing a pageant with the other grades in the school making the kids excited especially Ami and her siblings after they'd learnt about Santa and that he brought presents to kids all over the world.

Ami liked skateboarding after Perry had taught them to skate and skateboard knowing she'd use it in wild antics or an electric guitar like Alt Doof's one he was tteaching them to play.

"That sounds cool but what about your Dad and AJ, since you gotta get them gifts too." Max said as they were thinking but excited about stuff but one of the new Platyborg kids had said that Ami could be on Santa's bad list.

Kero and Yumi knew that wouldn't happen since they'd helped defeat bad guys like Mitch and Rodrigo, and saw Ami look more nervous seeing her run out of the room, curling into a ball in her cubby.

"Ami it's okay, since I know that Kadence was just being mean to you like always besides the stuff you do is funny, not naughty." Kero said as Yumi agreed.

"Maybe but I'm gonna ask AJ, when she picks up about that since she's a grown up and grown ups know more about Santa than Kadence." Ami said seeing her siblings nod.

"Yep that's a great idea but let's go play knights protecting the North Pole from bad guys!" Kero said making Ami smile joining her sblings playing in the playhouse as their imaginations turned it into the North Pole, and were have having fun along with Max.

The bell then ran for recess making Ami in a good mood meaning snow fun, as the kids were in the playground and Ami and Max had started a snowball war with big kids making Belle and the others in their class scared, knowing they might get in trouble but Ami laughed, having fun.

Max and her siblings were aiding her in the battle wiping out fourth graders making their friends in awe.

"How's she so good at snowball fights since she's a kid like us, and not afraid of big kids?" Tia asked Kero as they were friends.

"Ami's always been good with snowballs since we were really little and our Dad told us about how fun they are, so I guess that's what she's thinking about right now." he replied hearing laughter from Ami hitting a big mean tiger kid who looked like he was in fifth grade.

"This isn't good because she just took out Diego, the biggest meanest kid in school, meaning anybody in our class is gonna be toast!" Sunil a mongoose kid said but Max saw Diego laughing instead of being mad which relieved them but the bell rang.

"Aw man, just when it was getting good the bell had to go!" Ami said annoyed dropping the snowball she was about to throw seeing Diego come over.

"Hey for a little kid, you're alright when it comes to snowball wars." he said.

"Thanks dude but we'd better get inside before our teacher blows a fuse like our Dad when we get in trouble." Ami told him as the kindergarten class went inside.

Max and her siblings were in awe, hearing that but to Ami, it was no big deal.

"Let's go have fun guys, and maybe we can go sledding after lunch or build the best snow fort like Uncle Phineas and Ferb!" Ami said excited making them laugh knowing their uncles had given them great ideas for Winter fun.

* * *

AJ and Platyborg were in a coffee shop at downtown Danville but drinking hot chocolate was helping Platyborg feel better, since he'd been sad all morning and wondered why.

"It's because it's the kids's first Christmas without their mother and I don't wanna screw it up for them, since they don't understand divorce like we do.

Plus their friends might accidentally point it out to them, since we never really talked about that and you know how upset Ami can get." he said making her understand but knew he was being protective of his kids.

"Maybe you should just in case it happens, plus their class is in the Winter pageant." she said seeing him sigh.

He knew she was right since they needed to know in case a kid in class pointed it out and make Ami mad.

He knew they were getting out of school soon and looking forward to what Ami had to say along with Kero and Yumi, knowing their day had been eventful.


	2. Decorating Tbe House

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to perrytheplatypuslover24, perrytheplatypuslover18 and kittypig for reviewing as I didn't know you guys liked it.**

**P;latyborg and his kids are decorating the house but chaos is ensuing.**

* * *

That afternoon after school Platyborg and his kids were going to get the Christmas tree but had deployed their wings and flying to the tree lot but AJ was getting the ornaments that she and him hung on the tree every Christmas after Alt Doof was no longer the ruler, seeing a Platyborg shaped ornament as Platyborg's human kids had made it for him when he was no longer Alt Doof's tool, making her sad.

She then saw Perry show up but was helping Platyborg with the decorations because to him, Platyborg and his nieces and nephew considered him family even though he wasn't from this dimension and wondering where they were making AJ smile.

"They went to get the Christmas tree Perry but hope that Ami's not causing chaos since Platyborg's trying really hard, to make Christmas work for them since Kiki left." she told him seeing him put his translator in.

"Yep but he can do it since he cares anout them, with all his heart." he said softly.

AJ nodded seeing Platyborg and his kids return with a huge Christmas tree, but Ami and her siblings were happy seeing their uncle.

"Uncle Perry you spending the holidays with us, since Daddy told us?" Yumi asked seeing Ami in the decoration box making Platyborg anxious, seeing the purple Platyborg female trying to juggle but AJ caught them before she could break them.

"I was just playing AJ, as it's okay, right?" she asked her.

"These aren't toys Ami, but decorations for the tree and can break easily okay?" she said seeing Ami nod but smirked seeing the tinsel getting onto her pet Goozim's back lassoing with the tinsel making Perry smirk at her naughtiness.

"You'd better keep that in check, unless you want Santa to bring you toys." he said making Ami scared remembering what Kadence had said but saw her run into the room she shared with her siblings.

"Ami you okay, since you look sad about something?" Marceline her pet Goozim said, since she and her siblings could talk to their pets.

"Kadence said at school, that I'd be on Santa's naughty list but I wanted to ask AJ about it." she said softly.

AJ then entered her room, seeing her in a ball seeing she was upset, but had her on her lap listening to her tell her.

"You're not gonna be on Santa's Naughty list sweetie, since you're spirited but sweet." she said seeing Ami hug her making her feel better but were going to help decorate, seeing the tree was almost dome making Ami smile at how it looked.

"wow, it's so pretty guys, but I hope peope like it." she said but Platyborg was ordering dinner, as Yumi and Kero knew that being in the snow would make Ami smile, sneaking out while the adults weren't looking.

"Let's make a snow borg guys because it'll look cool, when people pass by our house!" Ami said seeing her siblings agree, as they were getting to work unaware their father was watching smiling, knowing they were having fun but would try hard to make Christmas special.

* * *

"You can't catch us Daddy, as we're too fast for ya!" Ami said as their father was trying to put them to bed but they were hyper from soda and ice cream and would calm down soon, as Kero and Yumi were hyperng dwn as they were sitting on Ami's bed telling stories about knights protecting the North Pole so Santa could deliver gifts, making Platyborg smile tucking Kero and Yumi into their beds kissing their heads, sitting back on Ami's bed as the five year old was on his lap.

"so excited about Christmas sweetie, as you guys seem excited?

I know you guys are gonna get a lot of gifts from Santa, since you're spirited but very good like rescuing our family and others from danger and Santa knows that, but let me guess that Kadence said you were on Santa's Naughty list right?" he said seeing her nod but yawn knowing cuddle time helped calm her down, when she didn't want to sleep.

He tucked her in, putting her plush Goozim into her arms, seeing Marceline by her side nuzzling her while he turned on the night light leaving his kids to sleep, going to join AJ in their room but climbed into bed beside her purring and feeling her arms around him.

AJ smiled as she knew he sometimes didn't sleep well/

* * *

Ami laughed as she and her siblings were up the next morning but were going downstairs but Ami slid down the banister making Perry smile at her energy, but saw them going outside to play in the snow rolling his eyes going out with them until either AJ or Platyborg woke up ducking from snowballs being thrown by Ami hearing her laugh.

He was then joining in the fight, unaware that thre noise had woken Platyborg up but a snowball hit him in the face getting snow in his bionic eye, making Ami scared.

"it was just an accident since she was being herself, but they're gonna stop now." he told the cybernetic male seeing him laugh which comfused Ami and her siblings but Perry explained their father knew they were just playing and being kids, as they went inside for breakfast seeing AJ there as they hugged her.

They then were eating pancakes and drinking hot chocolate but Ami was using her imagination powers making up Christmas stuff and bringing it to life, seeing reinder flying across the table making Kero and Yumi smile at their sister, loving she could turn the things she imagined real, like their imaginary friends but hadn't seen them in a while.

Ami would call them again after school and hoped they weren't gone for good, like Perry had said as she missed Zak and her siblings missed Nate and Marie.

But it was time for school, as they grabbed their backpacks with their lunchbags as AJ had made them lunch, but Perry was wondering what Ami was looking for.


	3. Causing Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to perrytheplatypuslover14 and perryplatypuslover18 who happen to also watch me on DA.**

**Anyhoo AJ and Perry are cheering Platyborg up but Ami's causing mischief at school after Kadence is mean to her.**

* * *

Platyborg was a little tired from having worry dreams about Christmas being ruined for his kids while drinking coffee as AJ understood along with Perry but they knew he loved ice skating and ice hockey knowing how to cheer him up getting ice skates making the cybernetic male smile but was leaving the house with them.

They headed to the park where the pond was frozen over making it perfect for ice skating and hockey but Platyborg wondered why Ami didn't want to ice skate anymore because of Rise of the Guardians.

"Think fast guys and block the shot!" Platyborg said laughing but the puck accidentally hit Perry in the face making Platyborg worried but Perry knew it had been an accident and knew where Ami got her energy from for mischief.

He saw a black eye on Perry but knew Ami would be curious to know what happened to her uncle when she and her siblings got home from school.

"I just hope they're okay at school and that little brat Kadence isn't bothering Ami." he mumured to himself.

AJ knew he was thinking about the kids.

"I'm sure they're having fun puddin, and will tell you about it when they get home." she said hearing Perry's cellphone go off seeing Principal Monogram projected.

"What did Ami do now, turn the school into a kingdom?" Perry heard Platyborg ask.

_No but she use her imagination power to turn the kindergarten classroom into the North Pole and some of the kids into yetis._

_I have her in my office but we'll talk when you get here Agent P_

AJ saw him growl in anger hearing his agent name as it brought bad memories to him but he was a part time agent but still had issues from when he was Alt Doof's servsnt but she was helping him.

She had a feeling Rise of the Guardians had given Ami ideas but sighed knowing Kadence had pushed her to do it.

They then made their way to the elementary school in the O.W.C.A but found Principal Monogram's office as Ami was there but she laughed seeing Perry's eye but Platyborg sighed, after asking her what had happened and understood that Kadence had bugged her but Monogram suspended her for the rest of the week which made Platyborg sad knowing Ami was getting the rep as a bad kid in school which upset him.

"Let's go honey, but you might have a time out when we get home, okay?" AJ told her.

She nodded knowing this always happened after causing mischief and being sent to the principal's office and knew her father still loved her.

When they got home, Ami was put in the time out chamber for five minutes but Ami knew it wasn't funny being in there.

Perry was helping make lunch seeing Platyborg was quiet knowing Ami had gotten in a fight with Kadence because the mean Platyborg girl had told his oldest daughter that her mother wasn't coming back and that they had no mother.

"Maybe now is the time to talk to them about that, before a certain somebody gets in more fights or Yumi and Kero get picked on." AJ said making Platyborg agree but heard the time out beeper meaning Ami could come out of time out as she hugged him.

"Thanks kiddo but let's go get some lunch, since later you guys have a playdate with Jax." he told her seeing her excited going into the kitchen and knew they were going to Alt Doof's house after she took an nap and her siblings got home from school

He just hoped Kero and Yumi were okay at school.

* * *

Ami was in the room she shared with her siblings but working on her list for Santa lying on her bed nuzzling her Goozim and Jack Frost plushes, but had lots of ideas but remembered what Kadence had said putting down something she and her siblings needed.

She was feeling sleepy as her eyes were getting heavy before naptime and was out like a light but saw Zak in her dreams making her happy

* * *

When Ami woke up later, she found a certain Goozim dragon there nuzzling her making her laugh but used her imagination power to make him real again, wondering where Nate and Marie were.

"Your siblings have to find them themselves, since they made them but I missed you Ami but you're a little bigger than last time." Zak said making Ami smile for the first time today.

"Yeah as my sibs and I are five and we go to school, but some kids are mean like Kadence.

At least we're going to Jax's house when Kero and Yumi come home." she said as they were playing as AJ was stunned seeing Ami's Goozim dragon friend was back making her worry and had to tell Platyborg and Doof.

"You guys wanna bake cookies?" she asked seeing Ami jump up and down along with Zak leaving the room but Platyborg was stunned seeing Zak, and would talk to Perry about it.

He knew that Ami was still having issues so having Zak back gave her comfort making him sigh.

"We should talk to Doof about this, since he had Transfaltz for a long time, so he might help out." Perry said making Platyborg agree since they could go after dropping the little P-Borgs off for their playdate.

He thought maybe Yuna his sister could help as she was a mother too.

Seeing Kero and Yumi return home made him relieved seeing them eating cookies and excited about going to Jax's house and went to their room seeing Ami and Zak playing tag while she was riding on Marceline.

"How did Zak come back, but not Nate and Marie?" Yumi asked.

"Zak said only you two can find them since you made them plus I found Zak when I took an nap and he's not going away like last time." Ami replied making Kero and Yumi worry.

But giving her a card that Max had made for her made her smile but laughed hearing the mischief Max had caused in her absence.

"That's greatt guys since he makes up the funniest stuff besides me.

Ready to go to Jax's house as it's gonna be a blast, like always." she said doing loop de loops on her wings making AJ worry enter.

"What's wrong since Daddy taught me how to do it, plus he did it a long time ago, when we were babies." she said with her arms crossed making Kero laugh remembering when their sister had turned their father and AJ into little kids.

"It's a classic Ami, like when you drove AJ's car." Yumi said making Ami smile but felt a loose tooth making her do more loop de loops trying to get it out.

"Ami tyhat won't get it out faster, as it has to come out on it's own." she told her.

"Then Tooth can come, right AJ?" Ami said as she nodded.

They were then leaving to go to Alt Doof's house since he was their uncle but Yuna was their aunt as she was Platyborg's sister.

She hoped that Ami would be okay.


	4. A Wild Afternoon

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope perrytheplatypuslover14 and perryplatypuslover18 enjoy since Ami's causing more chaos on a playdate like sledding in the house.**

**I love writing this.**

* * *

Alt Doof smirked his nieces and nephew arrive as he loved them and encouraged their antics especially with Ami which AJ wasn't happy about but it was harmless stuff seeing the one eyed platypus wonder why Platyborg looked so twigged as AJ explained, making him understand.

"They'll be fine AJ since they're tough little cuties especially Ami, speaking of her, how is she?" he asked her.

"She got suspended for a week for getting in a fight with Kadence but she said something mean to Ami which I can't say in front of them." she told them whispering it into his ear making him stunned.

He heard Ami laughing doing loop de loops and Kenai, Jax's little brother trying to deploy his wings and do the same trick making Yuna worry.

"Maybe you should wait until he's a little bigger to show him stuff like that." she told her niece making Ami annoyed and seeing Yono asnd Yuko her cousins doing loops made her happy.

Jax laughed at her best friend and cousin being silly but saw a smirk on her bill knowing she was up to something seeing a wagon and using her imagination power to make it snow in the house making Yono and Yuko happy.

"Let's go sledding in the house guys, like the Guardians." she said as Jax liked it getting on the wagon but pushing it up the stairs which were snowy now but both young female Platyborgs were being careful.

"Let's do it, guys!" Ami said pushing the sled going downstairs like a bullet and through the front door into the street as Yuna was stunned at this as Ami and Jax were laughing and enjoying the ride.

They then landed in a snowdrift in Danville Park but Ami whimpered feeling pain in her arm making Jax worry.

"You okay Ami as that was cool, but maybe we should get my Mom and Grandpa to help." Jax said seeing her Mom as Yuna saw Ami was hurt.

"Let's just go home guys since Ami, Kero and Yumi's Dad is coming, and get that arm checked out as it looks broken." she said going back to Alt Doof's house seeing Platyborg there but he was relieved they were safe and worried hearing Ami was hurt.

"Let's go guys since AJ can watch you guys while I get Ami's arm checked out, okay?" he told them going home but AJ was stunned hearing what had happened.

"It was pretty cool since they went all the way to Danville Park like a bullet, so it's not strange Ami got hurt." Platyborg said kissing AJ before leaving with Ami.

Kero and Yumi went to the room they shared with their sister greeted by their Goozims.

"Guys where's Ami?

Did she get in trouble, or in time out because she was being funny?" Marceline Ami's pet Goozim asked them.

"She went to the doctor Marcie because she was sledding at Uncle D's house and made it snow using her imagination power, but it was pretty cool.

I know she'll be okay, as she's the toughest member of our family besides Daddy." Kero said sharing a cookie with hoped that Ami was okay but were playing with them and feeding them cookies even though AJ said not to.

* * *

Platyborg was relieved seeing Ami's arm in a cast as it was broken but on the way home they noticed a moving van pulling into a house across the street from theirs making Ami curious, seeing a Platyborg kid her age get out of the van, as Platyborg smirked knowing the kid would be in kindergarten with Ami and her siblings.

"We'll just have to wait and see sweetie since her family just got here but maybe she'll be in your class, and then you can meet her." he told her making her smile getting out of the car seeing Marceline greet them staring at the cast on Ami's arm.

"It's okay Marcie as I'll explain when we get inside, okay?" she whispered following her father and pet inside the house seeing AJ talking to Doof and Perry but saw that Ami and Platyborg were back.

"My arm's in a cast AJ, but it's worth it after that awesome sled ride Jax and I had." Ami told her making AJ smile at her being cute.

Ami's eyes widened finding a baby tooth in her paw realising it was hers making her excited, meaning the Tooth Fairy was coming..

AJ saw her go upstairs to the room she shared with her siblings.


	5. Getting Her Help

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to perryplatypuslover24, perryplatypuslover24 and kittypig for reviewing.**

**An new kid moves into the area named Akira but she is shy, until she meets Ami and her siblings instantly becoming friends with them.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Ami had already put her tooth under her pillow and it was nearly dinnertime but Kero and Yumi understood but were going to play Goozim jousting making her happy, getting on Marceline's back and having fun but AJ walked in hearing laughter and worried seeing Ami rough play when her arm was in a cast.

"Come on AJ, I'm being careful and trying not to get hurt okay?" she told her but the brown haired woman knew Ami just wanted to play.

"I know but you need to be careful because your arm's in a cast, but it needs to heal sweetie, but just nothing that'll hurt your arm further." she explained seeing Ami nod as she heard Platyborg call them for dinner, seeing the little P-Borgs fly downstairs, making her smile.

Doof, Perry and Platyborg had made burgers and salad for them but the little P-Borgs were telling about their day at school but Ami was quiet since she hadn't been at school making her siblings understand.

Platyborg knew that Ami was lonely when not at school but had an idea since he needed to go Christmas shopping fot AJ and the others, so Ami could help plus it would help her.

He knew that having Max over would help too since Ami cared about him a lot and one of the reasons Ami was bummed about not being at school.

He would explain at bedtime at bedtime to her, knowing she'd want to help.

* * *

"Wow so we get to play Santa for others in our family, by giving gifts to my siblings and AJ?" Ami asked that evening sitting on Platyborg's lap since he'd explained after Kero and Yumi had went to bed after telling stories but Ami loved the idea, since she liked this idea and more excited they were starting tomorrow, yawning as Platyborg was tucking her in but careful not to hurt the arm that was in a cast further, turning on the night light after kissing her head.

He was goingh to join AJ in their room as she knew he'd told Ami his idea and happy she liked it since it was a good idea until she went back to school on Monday unaware Ami had borrowed his old fedora, as this idea made her feel like a secret agent but both adults were out like lights.

* * *

The next morning Ami was woken up by Marceline after her siblings had went to school getting excited because she remembered what her father had said last night before going to sleep flying downstairs carefully as her arm was in a cast but saw her father up and making breakfast seeing her hug him and sitting down at the table excited making Platyborg smirk, as he too was excited about Christmas shopping

He saw her wearing his old fedora making him understand that she was feeling like a secret agent giving him an idea to turn Christmas shopping into a game knowing that Ami and her siblings liked playing games seeing her go get ready as AJ laughed knowing she was being her energetic self.

She was going too because there were gifts she needed to get hoping that others weren't waiting until the last moment to get gifts.


End file.
